


DabTilly

by xxxbuffyxxx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childbirth, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbuffyxxx/pseuds/xxxbuffyxxx
Summary: Tabitha is prego





	DabTilly

Dil was woken up first by a loud groan from his wife. He turned, wearing the clown pyjamas, as he was feeling nostalgic, and saw Tabitha breathing hard, clutching her stomach were their child was. He stared for a moment, before freaking out and jumping out of bed to put his hands on his head. (AN-don’t ask why he couldn’t do this in the bed)  
Tabitha’s contraction stopped after a few minutes of her screaming and Dil panicking. She gave him a look that somehow portrayed both exasperation and happiness. They were having their baby.  
Dil got over his shock and tried to calm himself down. “Ok - hospital we… we need a doctor”  
({[TiMeSkIp]})  
When they would go to the hospital, Tabitha had had two more contractions, getting closer and closer together, and both times Dil nearly crashed the car out of fright. Luckily, he didn’t and they got to the hospital in one piece (Dil will deny ever wetting himself) and Tabitha and Dil were sent straight to the maternity ward.  
While Tabitha was trying to push a baby out of her womb, Dil had to wait for the midwife to get there.  
When Summer Holiday eventually go there, Dil almost had a heart attack. She looked exactly the same as when he had last seen her, other than she was wearing a nurse uniform. “Weren’t you a dishwasher?”  
Summer rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah, head dishwasher actually, can I deliver your wife’s baby now?”  
“But you’re a dishwasher”  
“Not anymore”  
Dil gave up and let her in, watching to make sure she knew what she was doing. By this point Tabitha was literally shoving a baby out of her and so Summer didn’t have to tell her to start pushing. She just had her hands on the baby’s head and gently coaxed him out, ignoring the loud swearing of Tabitha Howlter shoving a baby out of her. Once the baby was out, Summer cut the umbilical cord and looked in its lower regions.  
“She’s a girl” she said happily, before giving her to a nurse and getting her game face back on. “Now for the other one”  
“OTHER ONE!?!” Tabitha yelled, continuing to push, and asked “Why are there two?”  
“Well, one of your eggs split in two when the sperm…”  
“I DON’T CARE JUST GET IT OUT OF ME” Tabitha yelled again, giving one last push before the second baby was out of her.  
The umbilical cord was cut again and Summer looked again. “It’s a boy”  
Tabitha smiled at her husband and asked, “Which one do you want to hold?”  
Dil frowned at her. “I almost set myself on fire trying to fix a radio once, are you sure?”  
Summer chuckled.  
“I’m sure Dil, hold your kid” Tab said, handing the boy over to him. She smiled and said, “We know the names of them”  
She was very glad that there wasn’t two of the same gender. They only had one girl name and one boy name.  
The nurses got out the birth certificates and looked at them expectantly.  
“The boy’s called Dab”  
One of the nurses proceeded to dab.  
“The girl’s called Tilly”  
Dil smiled at his baby before giving him back to the nurse going “dontwanttodrophim dontwanttodrophim dontwanttodrophim”


End file.
